The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device provided with a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and process for manufacturing it, particularly relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit suitably applied in case it is constituted by a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) and a method of manufacturing it.
The integration of DRAM of semiconductor integrated circuits is remarkably developed. An integrated circuit provided with high functions in which DRAM includes a logical circuit is realized. DRAM is composed of plural memory cells arrayed in a matrix composed of rows and columns on a semiconductor substrate. The memory cell is composed of a storage capacitor for storing information and a MOS field effect transistor (hereinafter called a MOS transistor) for controlling the input/output of an electric charge to/from the capacitor.
The capacitor is provided with structure in which a dielectric film is held between two electrode films and the MOS transistor is composed of a gate electrode and two diffusion layers (a drain area and a source area). One electrode film of the capacitor is connected to one diffusion layer of the MOS transistor and the other electrode film of the capacitor is connected to a constant-voltage power source. The on and off states of the MOS transistor are controlled by voltage applied to the gate electrode, when the electric charge is supplied from the other diffusion layer to the capacitor in the on state, writing is executed and in the other on state, the electric charge stored in the capacitor is extracted from the other diffusion layer.
DRAM is composed of plural memory cells, and one of which is constituted so that the gate electrodes in each row are connected via an individual word line and the other diffusion layers in each column are connected via an individual bit line. A peripheral circuit for controlling memory cells in DRAM is provided. Wiring between the memory cell and the peripheral circuit in addition to the word line, the bit line and internal wiring in the memory cell are formed by a metal wiring layer. As the capacity of DRAM is increased, the number of the wiring layers is increased. The capacitor is formed inside the intermediate layers of such plural wiring layers.
As the degree of integration becomes higher to increase the memory capacity of DRAM, the size of each part becomes smaller and the projective area (the area viewed from the top of the integrated circuit) of the capacitor decreases. In the meantime, as for the capacitor, the capacity to some extent is required to be secured, the substantial area of the capacitor is increased in addition in that material high in a dielectric constant is used and a dielectric layer is thinned. As the former two have a limit, various devices are made so that the substantial area is increased without increasing the projective area. To increase the area, the capacitor is often formed utilizing the height by increasing the thickness of the wiring layer in which the capacitor is arranged. A multilayer type and others can be given in addition to crown structure (cylindrical structure) and fin structure as the example.
However, as the thickness of the capacitor layer in which the capacitor is formed is increased, it cannot be avoided that difference is made between the memory cell portion and the peripheral circuit without the capacitor. (For example, see pages 42 to 44 in xe2x80x9cNikkei Microdevicexe2x80x9d No. 117 published in March, 1995 by Nikkei B P, Japan.) FIG. 24 shows a general example of structure with difference in a level. In the example, MOS transistors 6 which respectively function as a memory cell and a transistor 7 which functions as a peripheral circuit are formed. A bit line layer 12 and three wiring layers 18, 24 and 32 are formed on a passivated insulating film layer 8 in which the gate electrodes 3 of both are formed.
The capacitor is formed in a first wiring layer 18 in crown structure. The capacitor is formed so that a dielectric film 28 is held between a lower metal film 27 (hereinafter called a storage node (SN)) and an upper metal film 34 (hereinafter called a plate electrode (PL)) as shown in an enlarged drawing in the lower part of FIG. 24. The storage node 27 is connected to the diffusion layer 4 of the MOS transistor 6 via a contact plug 9, a plug 14 and a pad 10, and the plate electrode 34 is connected to a wire 62 for supplying constant voltage in a third wiring layer 32 via plugs and a pad in the first and second wiring layers 18 and 24.
In the above example of the conventional type, as the capacitor is required to be in crown structure and high, there is difference in a level between the memory cell area and the peripheral circuit area. When the difference in a level exceeds a certain degree, there is a problem that in lithographic processing afterward, it is difficult to form a wiring pattern in a predetermined shape. The cause is the depth of the focus of an exposure apparatus. If the difference in a level exceeds the allowable range of the depth of the focus, the focus is off in a part with the difference in a level, luminous energy decreases, exposure is short and a predetermined shape is not formed. Particularly, when the difference in a level exceeds 1 xcexcm, the problem is remarkable.
To solve the above problem, a method of forming a sacrificed film overall and reducing the quantity of the difference in a level by etching or polishing the film may be adopted. However, in that case, the number of processes is increased. If a connecting hole is formed, both an area in which etching is excessive and an area in which etching is short are made because the depth of the connecting hole up to a metal film is different in the part with the difference in a level. Particularly in the part in which the hole is deep, the shortage of etching and the failure of the conduction of the wire caused by the filling shortage of conductive material. Therefore, the problem of the difference in a level occurs in the semiconductor integrated circuit including DRAM and the logical circuit.
A method of forming a capacitor on a wiring layer to reduce the difference in a level due to a capacitor as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. Hei6-125059 is proposed. In this method, a connecting hole collectively through a wiring layer and a bit line layer is formed by etching to connect the storage node of the capacitor formed on the wiring to a diffusion layer. Afterward, the storage node and the diffusion layer are connected by embedding polysilicon in the connecting hole. The hole which is 2 xcexcm or more in depth with the aspect ratio of 8 or more is formed by dry etching. However, only a hole which is 2 xcexcm or less in depth with the aspect ratio of 4 or less can be etched with a high yield and reproductivity by current dry etching technique. Therefore, there is a problem that the capacitor cannot be formed on wiring.
As the manufacturing process of the peripheral circuit is not considered, there is also a problem that the number of processes is increased for example because the formation of the connecting hole and a contact plug for connecting the storage node and the diffusion layer is independent from the formation of the connecting hole and the plug in the peripheral circuit portion.
Further, as a polysilicon plug is formed after wiring is formed, the temperature of 500xc2x0 C. or more which is polysilicon forming temperature is applied to the wiring and the aluminum is deformed and decomposed if aluminum is used for wiring material
As described above, the structure of the capacitor is complicated because of fining, the number of processes is increased and the above complication is the main cause of the increased manufacturing cost. In addition, since the capacitor, the wiring of the peripheral circuit and the wiring of a logical circuit in a layer in which the capacitor is arranged are respectively formed in the different process, the number of processes is remarkably increased, compared with that in case they are separately formed. The increase of the number of processes causes the deterioration of a yield.
There are a method of applying an organic protection film and methods of applying voltage equivalent to the stress of a hot carrier to a chip for preventing the radiation to a chip as a measure for a soft error caused by the radiation such as alpha rays and others (see the twenty-fifth page of xe2x80x9cVLSI Manufacturing Techniquexe2x80x9d written by T. Tokuyama, et al and published in January, 1989 by Nikkei B P, Japan). In the former, the process for coating is separately required, and in the latter, the manufacturing process for forming the electrode for applying voltage is increased and the effect is reduced by the movement of electric charges after application and the aging change of discharge and others. Both methods produce no effect upon the other environment obstacles such as induced noise.
A first object of the present invention is to provide new memory cell structure in which the problem of a step can be avoided without increasing the number of processes.
A second object of the present invention is to provide the structure of an integrated circuit in which a common part in the manufacturing process of the same substrate is increased.
Further, a third object of the present invention is to provide the structure of an integrated circuit in which measures for environment obstacles can be taken without increasing the number of processes.
In the present invention, the above problems can be solved by forming a capacitor in the uppermost layer of plural metal wiring layers and successively connecting a contact plug to a diffusion layer formed in a passivated insulating film layer, a pad and a plug formed in a bit line layer and a pad and a plug formed in each metal wiring layer on the bit line layer respectively for the connection of the storage node of the capacitor and the diffusion layer of a transistor. For the above pad in the bit line layer, the same vertical structure (structure in which plural types of metal films are laminated) and the same material as the bit line, and the wire and the pad of the metal wiring layer of the peripheral circuit portion formed together with the bit line layer are adopted. Further, for the above plug in the bit line layer, the same material as the plugs for the metal wiring layer in the peripheral circuit portion is used. For the above pad in each metal wiring layer on the bit line layer, the same vertical structure and the same material as the wire in the memory cell portion in each metal wiring layer and the wire and the pad in the peripheral circuit portion formed in each metal wiring layer are adopted. Further, for the above plugs in each metal wiring layer, the same material as the plugs in the peripheral circuit portion is used.
As described above, since the connection of the storage node to the diffusion layer can be formed simultaneously with other wiring and interlayer connection, a high yield can be obtained and the increase of the number of processes can be avoided.
For example, a tungsten film (which reacts upon silicon at the temperature of 500xc2x0 C. or more and the contact resistance of which is increased) can be provided on a diffusion layer by using tungsten and aluminum which can be used at the temperature of 500xc2x0 C. or less for a pad and a plug and lower contact resistance can be realized. As aluminum can be used for wiring, the resistance of wire can be reduced, the operating speed of an integrated circuit can be increased.
Further, the high-frequency characteristic of a transistor can be kept with it the initial characteristic by adding a manufacturing process at the temperature of 500xc2x0 C. or less to processes after a diffusion layer is formed. When temperature exceeds 500xc2x0 C., the diffusion is again accelerated, the diffusion layer area is widened and the high-frequency characteristic of the transistor is deteriorated. However, if temperature is at 500xc2x0 C. or less, such a problem is not caused.
The above method of adding the manufacturing process at the temperature of 500xc2x0 C. or less to processes after the diffusion layer is formed can be applied to not only above DRAM but the whole semiconductor integrated circuit provided with a diffusion layer.
In a method according to the present invention, the thickness of each wiring layer except the uppermost layer is approximately equal, and the wires in the memory cell portion and the peripheral circuit can be simultaneously and in common processed. In addition, the plate electrode of the capacitor and the wire of the peripheral circuit can be simultaneously and in common processed even if difference in a level exists because no connecting hole is formed in the uppermost layer. The manufacturing process in common can be shared also in the integrated circuit including DRAM and the logical circuit.
Since the capacitor is formed after a final wiring process in the memory cell portion, the layout of the connecting hole among wiring layers is not required to be considered and the capacitor can be formed on the approximately overall surface of the memory cell. Since the area of the capacitor is increased, simple structure (a planar type) in which the dielectric layer is held between the two layers of the storage node and the plate electrode can be adopted for a capacitor.
Further, since the plate electrode is provided to supply constant voltage common to the whole capacitor, it can cover the approximately overall surface of a chip including the peripheral circuit in addition to the memory cell portion. In the meantime, since the plate electrode is formed by metal, a radiation, an external electromagnetic wave which is the cause of the noise and others are noise are cut off by the electrode and the whole chip is protected. Hereby, measures for an environment obstacle can be taken without increasing the number of processes. In the integrated circuit including DRAM and the logical circuit, the plate electrode for supplying the power source can be also provided in the uppermost layer of the logical circuit and the enhancement of the resistance to the environment obstacle of the logical circuit is also achieved by covering the overall surface of the logical circuit with the electrode.
If the capacity of a single capacitor is short, it is desirable that a supplementary capacitor is formed in a wiring layer under the uppermost layer. The problem of a step is avoided by setting the height of the supplementary capacitor to approximately the same height as the wiring of the peripheral circuit and the logical circuit. Through such a supplementary capacitor, as will be described in detail later, it can be realized by planar structure and structure utilizing the side of the storage node and the plate electrode.